Vakishim
is a choju created by Yapool from the television series, Ultraman Ace. He was created from a combination of a Space Monster and a caterpillar, and although originally one of Yapool's forms in the series, the monster appeared by its own in later media of Ultra Series. Subtitles: *Vakishim: *Vaximum: History Ultraman Ace Yapool as Vakishim decided to take matters on his own to attack Earth, first by menacing Minami (the female co-host of Ultraman Ace). While she managed to survive, Vakishim shot down a passing JAL Boeing 747 and disappeared. Vakishim managed to impersonate a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his grandparents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim transformed into his true form and fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with TAC's fighter jets' attacks doing nothing to the choju. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a brutal fight, Ultraman Ace destroyed Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and kills Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Despite Vakishim's defeat, Yapool managed to survive. Sometime later, it was revealed that the boy Vakishim used to impersonate had, in truth, already died sometime before the choju's own debut. Trivia *Actor: Jin Takahashi *Voice actor: Hiroshi Takada *Vakishim's naming sense was made when the designer thought up of a "fanged insect", thus bringing the word and soon , with the latter's name soon reversed into "Bakishimu" = Vakishim. *When Vakishim first appeared, he was soaked and dripping in fluid which looked like orange juice. *Vakishim's appearance was to pay tribute to the Murase family, whom have played a role in both suit-acting and designing monsters from various series' such as Godzilla and Gamera. *Vakishim is the first choju to be decapitated by Ultraman Ace. *Vakishim is the first of many choju to utilize possession, but this was actually due to him being a form of Yapool. *Vakishim's roar is a reused Nurse roar which that itself is a low pitched Ebirahroar. *Vakishim was originally set to appear in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, along with Astromons, Twin Tail, Monsarger, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. **He, along with the original cast of monsters, were also meant to make up Giga Khimaira. Ultraman Mebius Vakishim reappeared in episode 24 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. Appearing out of the sky much like his original appearance, Vakishim attacked Ryu and Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form,) injuring Mirai's left arm and abducting Ryu. Upon awakening, Mirai found out that Ryu's body was being possessed by Yapool as his puppet to toy with GUYS and its newest objective. Once Yapool's identity was revealed to GUYS, Yapool unleashed Vakishim again to further stall GUYS from stopping him. Yapool then threatened Mirai that he had a bomb set up that with go off unless he shoots Ryu. Without any other option, Mirai shot Ryu (who managed to survive), releasing him from Yapool's control, who went on to possess Vakishim and increase his choju's power. Mirai, enraged at Ryu's undeserving demise, transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle against Vakishim. However, Mebius's arm was still injured from Vakishim attacking him earlier on, thus Vakishim had the advantage. However after the assistance of Team GUYS, Mebius managed to transform into Brave Mode and sliced Vakishim in half with the Active Blade Attack, therefore destroying him. Trivia *This was the first time Vakishim appeared on his own rather than a form of Yapool. *Vakishim's roar is enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. *In this series, Vakishim can fire a powerful, multi-colored energy ray from both of his hands. He can also shoot purple and blue lightning from his nose. *In the first episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Kumano Peguila on his computer, Vakishim's silhouette can be seen along with Alien Mefilas, Saramandora, Birdon, Twin Tail, and Gudon can be seen as well. *This episode was later featured in episode 69 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Resurrection of Yapool! Watch Out, Mebius!!". Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Vakishim reappeared in episode 5 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Vakishim was the second monster owned by Alien Metron (after his Doragory was nearly killed by Rei). Alien Metron looked to get vengeance after he was attacked by Reimon when he was in Burst Mode, foolishly provoking a recently rehabilitated Rei for a rematch. He further tried to get Rei's attention by using Vakishim to attack the ZAP SPACY crew. Finally, Reimon returned in his Burst Mode and used his Reionic Burst Gomora to do battle, Despite getting a few lucky hits, he was no match for Gomora and was easily beaten into submission. After a long and brutal smack-down, Gomora was victorious and destroyed Vakishim with his Super Ocsillatory Wave. Trivia *The Vakishim suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Vakishim's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Vakishim is seen battling Gomora. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Vakishim reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Hoe, Tyrant, Galberos, Alien Reflect, and Sadola to take down Litra. Vakishim was called back by Belial along with the surviving monsters to watch Reionic Burst Gomora take on the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero when he arrived. He was eventually the third monster to be destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot behind Telesdon and Alien Temperor and followed up by Gudon. Trivia *Vakishim is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in the movie. *Vakishim can be seen during the close-up of Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer, along with Verokron, Zoa Muruchi, Zetton, Antlar, Alien Baltan, and Red King. Ultraman Ginga Vakishim appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he was seen along with many different monsters are seen as they cheer on Ultraman Ginga while he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Vakishim returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S Vakishim returns with Yapool on Ultraman Ginga S episode 5. Vakishim first appears when it emerges from its dimension to ours under the control of Android One Zero. Hikaru Raido transforms into Ultraman Ginga to fight him. Ginga was about to perform the Ginga Hyper Kick on the Super Beast when Vakishim grabs hold of him and manages to swing him around in circles until letting go and firing his One Horn Missiles and launched his horn at him soon after that. Just when One Zero was about to finish him off, Yapool suddenly appears and takes control away from One Zero, before sending the choju back to its dimension. This event revealed that Yapool was using Vakishim as a disguise, like he had done before, when the monster was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel, thus leaving him trapped within Vakishim's spark doll for thousands of years. Halfway through the episode, Vakishim returns after Shou transforms into Ultraman Victory. Vakishim fired his missiles and Victory dodged them all while the Ultra was flying in mid-air. The choju then fired his Needle Energy Blasts and struck Victory with them. Shou then UITrans King Joe Launcher and both of them fired their energy blasts at each other up to a stalemate until Ginga arrives. Victory then calls back the Launcher to fight him close combat until Yapool lost control over Gouki Matsumoto. He orders Vakishim to retreat, but Victory followed pursuit and eventually brought Vakishim back to our dimension. After Ginga transfroms into Ginga Strium and Shou UITrans his right hand into Gudon Whip, Vakishim fights Victory alongside Yapool, who fights Ginga, After Vakishim was struck with the Gudon Whip multiple times, Victory finishes off the choju with the Victorium Shoot. Trivia *Yapool in Vakishim's body from prior events was a tribute to the Choju's appearance in Ultraman Ace whom originally was a form of Yapool (before the real one would appear in Ultraman Mebius). *Vakishim was the first monster Victory defeated to not leave a Spark Doll behind. *The names and descriptions of Vakishim's abilities when Tomoya analyzes it are taken, word for word, from this article. Ultra Fight Victory Vakishim appeared who summoned by Yapool along with Doragory and Verokron, to deal with Leo and Astra, who were sent by Ultraman King to stop the reviving Space Emperor on Planet Gua. The Leo brothers fought them while Ultraman Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived. Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers. Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Doragory, along with Vakishim, tried to finish off the Leo Brothers with their Electric Lightning Energy Bolts and Horn Launchers respectively, but the brothers dodged the attacks and Astra finished off Doragory with his Astra Kick and Leo finished Vakishim with his Leo Kick. Under Ace's advice, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool, but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. Trivia *The Vakishim suit from Ultraman Ginga S was reused for his appearance in this mini-series. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Vakishim reappears in this spinoff series of Ultraman Orb. He first appears floating above the planet of Alien Kanon along with Verokron, both infected with Kugustu thanks to a Bezelb. When Ultraman Cosmos arrives, the Bezelb orders the choju to fire at the ultra. Seeing what he had heard about was true, Cosmos tried to calm them with Full Moon Rect. However, he only snaps them out of their trance, not curing the poison which, luckily for the Bezelb, controls their mind again and fire at the hero. The two choju land on the planet start their rampage, heading toward the Tree of Life. As they fire at it, a golden barrier shields the tree. The one who created it reveals to be Amate, queen of the kingdom. She does her best to defend the tree, but even after spooking Vakishim and Verokron with a beam, the choju, under control of the Bezelb, still continue their attack. As fate is about to take hold, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna arrive to assist the War God. While Dyna battles Verokron, Orb fights Vakishim. Even after Cosmos comes to the assist, the choju don't retreat. However, after the tree is cut down by a vengeful Jugglus Juggler, Psychi calls a retreat, as the choju and Bezelb board the ship as it heads to Earth. During the final battle, Vakishim, along with Arstron and two Bezelbs, teamed up with Psyqueen to destroy the tree. However, Orb, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, and Cosmos appeared to try and stop them. While Orb tried helping an infected Amate, Gaia and Agul battled Psyqueen, Cosmos fought Vakishim, and Dyna fought Arstron. In the end, Vakishim, along with Amate and Arstron, were cured when Cosmos fed them the petals of the Tree of Life, and the kaiju and choju were sent somewhere far from civilization to live in peace. Trivia *The Vakishim suit from Ultraman Ginga S was reused for his appearance in the mini-series. However, the only modification on the suit were a group of vein-like structures on its left side. **This is where Bezelb stung it. *This marks the first time Vakishim doesn't die in his appearance. This is also the third time a Choju has been calmed, the first and second being Cowra and Aprasar respectively. In a similar case to the former two, this Vakishim is also an enslaved Choju before an Ultra purified it. Data : Vakishim can fire missiles from his nose and lasers from his hands. * : Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. * : When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect, thus its alternate name, or . *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. In Ginga S this is changed into a circular portal as Vakishim comes down in a slew of lightning bolts. *Human Disguise: Vakishim can impersonate people in order to blend in with society. Vakishim only did this in the Ultraman Ace series because at that time it was a form of Yapool. *Extraordinary Jumper: Despite it's rather fat and stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. ::;Ultraman Mebius *Optic Prison: Vakishim can fire a blue wave of energy, that can capture human and absorb them into his eye, so Yapool can possess them. * : Vakishim can fire powerful energy blasts from the two holes in his beak. One is purple while the other is blue. *Warped Energy Beam: After positioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Verokron. Verokron launches missiles towards the enemy before Vakishim launch its horn missile as a finishing movement. Vulcan Fire Nose m.png|Vulcan Fire (nose) Vakishim Needle Energy Blasts.png|Vulcan Fire (hands) Vakishim Flame Radiation.gif|Flame Radiation Ultraman Ace vs Vakishim.gif|Angular Missile Vakishim Interdimensional Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Vakishim-portal.jpg|Interdimensional Travel (Ginga S) Vakishim Possession.png|Human Disguise Vakishim Extraordinary Jumper2.png|Extraordinary Jumper imagejdjdmn.jpg|Optic Prison Vakishim Nose Cannon.png|Vakishi Crusher Vakishim Warped Energy Beam.png|Warped Energy Beam Tagattack543.jpg|Operation: Choju Bombing - Kugutsu= Kugutsu Vakishim is a normal Vakishim infected by the Kugutsu of a Bezelb, placing it under its control. :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Outer atmosphere of Planet Kanon :;Powers and Weapons *Space Adaptation: Vakishim can float through space without any ill effect. * : Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. * : When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect, thus its alternate name, or . *Anti-Gravity Flight: Alongside Verokron and Arstron, Vakishim displayed the ability to perform an anti-gravity flight. This may be due to the influence of the Kugutsu. }} - Vaximum= Vaximum was a choju that exclusive in Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS. He was designed from Vakishim Power up remodeling contest. Vaximum's name is a pun, made by combining 'Vakishim' and 'Maximum'. :;Stats *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Origin: N/A :;Powers and Weapons * : Vaximum's flame-coated horn boomerang, which was launched and can be returned to its head. * : * : }} Spark Doll The Vakishim Spark Doll was used by Android Zero One in episode 5 of Ultraman Ginga S. It is revealed that Yapool was hiding within the Spark Doll after the Dark Spark War. Merchandise Vaximum was part of the EX Series in September 2009, but was discontinued and was never rereleased. His figures are very rare, but can be found on websites like ebay or MonsterValleyToys, although they are commonly overpriced. Vakishim toys.jpg EX Vakishim toys.jpg vakishim_LL01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Vakishim Vakishim 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Vakishim. Gallery Ultraman Ace Vakishim I.jpg Vakishim-0.jpg Vakishim_1.jpg Vakishim 3.jpg Vakishim_0.jpg rip ace.jpg Vakishim_4.jpg Vakishim_wideshot.png Vakishim-Behind-Scenes.jpg Vakishim-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg VAKISHIM V.jpg Ultraman Mebius Vakishim_5.jpg Vakishim_6.jpg Vakishim_7.jpg Vakishim_8.jpg Mebius Vakishim 1.jpg Mebius_Vakishim.jpg Vakishim_Mebius.jpg Vakishim-Mebius.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey GOMORA-VAKISHIM.jpg card_char_293-hd.png card_char_294-hd.png Ultraman Ginga S Victory2.png Vakishim travel S.png VakishimvsVictory.jpg Ultraman Victory vs Vakishim.jpg Vakishim!.png Vakishim-S.png Ultra Fight Victory LEO-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN.jpg CHOJU-VICTORY.jpg DORAGORIS-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN-FIGHT.jpg Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA C30qR0ZUcAIISTc.jpg C3U5vXaUcAAad_t.jpg choju origin saga.jpg Orbtos_06_01_1.jpg 1482745341033.jpg C0_q3UrUUAAYzI2.jpg C2yXMtrUUAEB3vQ.jpg img_5_ord origin.jpg img-ultraman-orb-the-origin-saga-06-183.jpg Other Vakishim Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art 41N03IW0cIL._SY355_.jpg|Vakishim Toy IMG 8683.png|Kaiju Card 4-047.png|Kaiju Card C3-043.png|Kaiju Card Vakishim stairs.png ja:バキシム id:Vakishim Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Residents of Yapool's Dimension Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Parts